


two bottles of pills and a pack of cigarettes

by Drywall37



Series: 91 Days A/B/O AU [2]
Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O Worldbuilding, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Anxiety, Drug Use, Fake Medicine, Fake Science, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Inaccuracies, Medication, No Sex, OMC doesn't matter he's just plot, Omega Angelo Lagusa | Avilio Bruno, Omega Avilio, i don't actually know what i'm doing, i will lift the weight of the a/b/o content in this fandom like atlas himself if i must, like i'd rather NOT but i WILL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drywall37/pseuds/Drywall37
Summary: Angelo is 14 the first time he tells a doctor about his heats. The doctor is shady, working for alcohol and not cash, but he has his license and Angelo is desperate.





	two bottles of pills and a pack of cigarettes

Angelo is 14 the first time he tells a doctor about his heats. The doctor is shady, working for alcohol and not cash, but he has his license and Angelo is desperate. 

 

He can't keep taking time away from his job because his heats last so long. 

 

It's late at night, when he talks to the doctor. Late and down a back alley, with shadows and sharp things that scare him even when he's so, so empty inside. As much as he fears death, he almost fears living more. 

 

The doctor is a slim beta with haggard features, respectable once maybe. He wears broken, crooked glasses over a broken, crooked nose and beady eyes and introduces himself as Dr. Jameson and he asks Angelo what brings him here today, but only after Angelo passes over two bottles of moonshine. The doctor stows them away, smiling slightly. 

 

Angelo tells him about his heats, neck bent and face obscured. He's ashamed. Heats are something every omega goes through, every omega handles, and yet here he is. 

 

The doctor nods, writes some notes, scratches his head a little. He diagnoses Angelo with a hormone imbalance and tells him that he can't check without tests, but he prescribes Angelo heat suppressants and cigarettes, sending him away with a bottle of pills to take once every two days, at the same time every day. The doctor says that any time he needs a refill, he can come talk to him, as long as he brings alcohol. 

 

The suppressants help, but they don't fix it. His heats become manageable, and he has to take less time off, but he can feel his boss, a beta who could never understand the heat of an omega or the instincts of an alpha, growing weary. 

 

He returns to Dr. Jameson toting more moonshine, explaining. The man offers him a different type of pill, one that would ease the pain, but not the rest of the symptoms. 

 

Angelo insists. 

 

Dr. Jameson tells him that while there isn't any one drug that does exactly what he wants, there are two he can take together to achieve the desired effect. The only problem is that the two different drugs with their hard-to-pronounce names aren't entirely compatible, and have the potential to cause some pretty nasty side effects. The man rattles them off, citing a variety of issues patients have had in the past. 

 

Angelo takes the pain reliever, leaves his empty suppressant bottle, and goes home. His next heat doesn't hurt as much, but it lasts just as long as before the suppressants. He gets fired from his job, and has to find a new one. In the end, he returns to the shady office down a dark alley with strange shadows and sharp things and takes home two bottles. 

 

One he takes every other day, the other every day. And they fix things, mostly. He feels empty and his hands are numb and shake, and sometimes his throat closes and he's gasping,  _ gasping  _ for breath and he doesn't know if it's a side effect of his medication or of something else, but his heats are gone and the pain is gone so he takes the pills for 6 years and he doesn't have heats and in the eyes of the world, in the eyes of the mafia, he is a beta. 

 

He has the same routine for 6 entire years, along with a different kind of pain reliever and a growing nicotine addiction. When the good Dr. Jameson disappeared under mysterious circumstances, it barely put a dent in his routine. He tracked down more moonshine, brought a wad of cash to be careful, and hunted down a different doctor in a different shady alley where the strange shadows were unfamiliar and the sharp things pierce his feet. 

 

Anything for a breath of normalcy, a way out of the confines of his heat. 

  
  



End file.
